starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
19 BBY
I seguenti avvenimenti ebbero luogo nel 19 BBY. Quest'anno era anche conosciuto come l'Anno 16 dopo la Grande Ri-Sincronizzazione, e come l'Anno 981 dopo la riforma Ruusan. Eventi * Il Conte Dooku viene ucciso da Anakin Skywalker. * Il Generale Grievous viene ucciso da Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Finiscono le Guerre dei Cloni con la dissoluzione della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. * Anakin Skywalker diventa Darth Vader, il terzo e ultimo apprendista dell'Imperatore Palpatine. * Inizia la Grande Purga Jedi con l'Ordine 66. * Palpatine fonda l'Impero Galattico, che prende il posto della Repubblica Galattica, mettendo la Galassia sotto il controllo dei Sith. ** Il Senato Galattico diventa Senato Imperiale * Comincia la costruzione della prima Morte Nera. * Su Byss comincia la costruzione della Cittadella dell'Imperatore. * Si svolge il Conclave Jedi su Kessel. * La Confederazione si riduce ai Separatisti * Caamas viene distrutto. Battaglie Guerre dei Cloni *Battaglia di Drongar *Battaglia di Bal'demnic *Battaglia di Orto *Battaglia di Murkhana *Prima Battaglia di Cato Neimoidia *Battaglia di Belderone *Seconda Battaglia di Tythe *Terza Battaglia di Tythe *Battaglia di Nelvaan *Battaglia di Coruscant *Battaglia di Kashyyyk *Battaglia di Tellanroaeg *Battaglia di Utapau *Battaglia di Mygeeto *Battaglia di Felucia *Seconda Battaglia di Cato Neimodia *Battaglia di Saleucami *Prima Battaglia di New Plympto *Missione su Mustafar Età Imperiale / Grande Purga Jedi *Seconda Battaglia di New Plympto *Schermaglia su Eriadu *Battaglia di Kashyyyk *Prima Battaglia di Mon Calamari *Bombardamento di Haruun Kal Nascite *Gaeriel Captison su Bakura *Greedo il Giovane su Rodia *Davin Felth *Leia Amidala Skywalker su Polis Massa *Luke Skywalker su Polis Massa *Winter Chelchu su Alderaan Morti Mese 4 (35 mesi ABG) *Flint Torul nella Battaglia di Belderone Mese 5 (36 mesi ABG) *Capo ingegnere militare Skakoano nella Battaglia di Nelvaan *Nell'Assedio di Saleucami **T'Bolton **Durnar **Xeltek **Ausar Auset **Rath Kelkko **Oppo Rancisis **Xiaan Amersu **Tol Skorr **Bok **Sora Bulq **Stass Allie *Nella Battaglia di Coruscant **Roron Corobb **Foul Moudama **Dyne **B'ink Utrila **Roth-Del Masona **Valiant **A bordo della Invisible Hand ***Pablo-Jill ***L'lacielo Sageon ***Dooku ***Lushros Dofine *Nell'orbita di Nar Shaddaa **Reeze Duurmun *Nel Duello nell'Ufficio del Cancelliere **Agen KolarStar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith **Saesee Tiin **Kit Fisto **Mace Windu *Nella Prima Battaglia di Kashyyyk **KarnissStar Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy **Luminara Unduli **Bogey Squad's BARC trooper **CC-1004 **Bogey 1212 **Bogey 3856 **Bogey 4409 **Bogey 5632 **Bogey 9662 **Faie **Unidentified clone swamp trooper *Grievous nella Battaglia di Utapau *Ki-Adi-Mundi nella Battaglia di Mygeeto *Nem Bees su Orto *Sev sopra Ragmar VThe Order of Outcasts *Simms nella Battaglia di ToolaStar Wars Republic: Into the Unknown *Traavis suGarqiOrders *Nella Battaglia di Felucia **Aayla Secura **Barriss OffeeEvasive Action: Reversal of Fortune **Inc *Nella Seconda Battaglia di Cato Neimoidia **Plo Koon **CT-8770—CT-8910Order 66: Destroy All Jedi **Ferroda *Su Bogden 3 **Du MahnStar Wars Dark Times: Parallels **Sian Jeisel **Diversi membri del Clan Soaring Hawkbat *Saras Loorne nella Battaglia di MurkhanaDark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Su Coruscant **Nella Operatione: Knightfall ***Bene ***Olana Chion ***Cin Drallig ***Zett Jukassa ***Serra KetoStar Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith game ***Whie Malreaux ***Jocasta Nu ***Uno Jedi ZabrakStar Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit ***Sors Bandeam ***Shia Letap ***Jeswi Ele **Arligan ZeyOrder 66: A Republic Commando Novel **Etain Tur-Mukan **Tru VeldThe Last of the Jedi: Underworld *Durante la Missione su Mustafar **Passel Argente **Rute Gunnay **Nute Gunray **Neimoidiano non identificato **Rune Haako **San Hill **Denaria Kee **Shu Mai **Cat Min **Po Nudo **Poggle il Minore **Wat Tambor *Padmé Amidala su Polis Massa *Su Coruscant **Jace DallinStar Wars Republic 78: Loyalties **Severian **Tartuta **"Justice Jedi" Mese 6 *Dama Montalvo su CoruscantStar Wars: Purge *Nel Conclave di Kessel **Koffi Arana **Tsui Choi **Roblio Darté **Jastus Farr **Shadday Potkin **Ma'kis'shaalas **Bultar Swan **Sia-Lan Wezz *Nella Battaglia di Half-Axe Pass su New Plympto **RootrockStar Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere **Limbfree *Su Orvax IV **Mesa Greenbark **Orso Meeto *Su Esseles **Resa Greenbark **Dezono Qua *Su Murkhana **Bol Chatak **Cash Garrulan *Fang Zar su Alderaan *Nella Seconda Battaglia di Kashyyyk **CC-1119 **Siadem Forte **Iwo Kulka **Nullip **Roan Shryne **Ugan Mese 7 *Su Circarpous V **Lynaliskar K'ra Snyffulnimatta **Haka Hai *Gamy *Moolie *Lumbra *Callow Mese 8 *Tanna su CoruscantCoruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight *Su una Luna deserta non identificata **Fane PeturriStar Wars Dark Times: Vector **Crys Taanzer Mese 11 *Sancor su Polis MassaThe Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning *Su Coruscant **Rhya TaloonThe Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo **Gilly **Hume **Spence *Prigioniero 934890 su Dontamo *Su Naboo **Ryoo Thule **Malorum Mese 12 *Aaren Larker su SamariaThe Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side *Robbyn Sark su Rosha *Su Bellassa **TerrisThe Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon **Naima **Russell Wake **Roan Lands Data Sconosciuta *Su Bellassa **Tike FlumeThe Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission **Trever's father *Ashka Boda su Coruscant''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *Evin Yarrow su AcherinThe Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire *Teeloo nello spazio (Sistema Cularin) *Bodo BaasThe Essential Guide to Characters establishes that Baas was killed by Emperor Palpatine in the Great Jedi Purge, before Palpatine obtained the Tedryn Holocron. As Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force places both the beginning of the Purge and Palpatine obtaining the Holocron in 19 BBY, Baas' death occurs in the same year. Note BBY 00019